


New Year's

by LadyRamora



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: After the Vault, Mostly Germanotta's P.o.v, New Years, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRamora/pseuds/LadyRamora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the new year is upon us, we ache for what we have lost.</p><p>Germanotta is visited by the Warrior of Light on New years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years, everyone! This is my contribution to the new year. Hope you had some fun. :3

And I could give you my devotion  
Until the end of time  
And you will never be forgotten  
With me by your side  
O.o.O  
Germanotta signs another signature, blinking sleepily. Her hands have been cramping for hours. But still she works. This paperwork needs finished before she has the chance to rest. 

So consumed in scribbling signatures, one after another, she does not notice her guest until they speak.

"Happy new year." She startles, looking up to see the Warrior of Light standing in front of his- no, her desk. Even now, after so many moons, she still does not consider the desk hers. She feels to be merely a placeholder. Waiting for a lord to come and take seat in the chair she sits. 

Her lord.

But she waits for naught. He will not come. Cannot take his rightful place. And so she fills the emptiness inside with everyday activities, sometimes pretending that she is merely waiting for his return. He is in Ishgard, she lies to herself. He had been. But now he is gone.

She smiles for the first time in months, gesturing with a wave of her hand to the chair right behind them. They sit, staring at her with eyes filled with shadows. Haunted. She knows those eyes. Looking out at her from her own reflection. 

She stares down at her desk, pushing dark thoughts away. "Happy new year." She finally replies after a long stretch of silence. They are kind enough not to call her on it. Simply staring at her, with eyes so understanding she could hardly bear them. 

"What did you wish for?" They ask, voice pitched low as if afraid to disturb the silence. Germanotta closes her eyes, bitterness welling up inside so thick she feels it clogging her throat. "The same thing I wished for every time, ever since I was given the chance to spend my days guarding Camp Dragonhead." 

New years eve, 3 years ago...

Germanotta sighs, collecting stacks of papers spilled haphazardly across Lord Haurchefant's desk, a fond smile curving her lips. She stares down at his bent head, where he sat slumped over his desk, fast asleep. 

She reaches out a hand, shaking his shoulder gently. "Lord Haurchefant, you did it again," she says softly. He gives a deep groan, eyes blinking open. "Again?" He murmurs. She nods, stacking the papers in her hands neatly on his desk. He smiles, stretching out the aches from his slumped position and watching as she works. 

He blinks, looking at the clock on his desk. "Happy new year." He says, in almost a whisper.

"What was your wish, my lord?" Germanotta asks, an amused half smile curving her mouth. Haurchefant sighs, flopping back into his chair in an unlordlike sprawl. 

"My wish? Tsk, Germanotta, they say if I tell a soul it would not come true! Rubbish, I say." 

Germanotta exhales through her nose, not quite a snort, waiting patiently. 

He heaves another sigh, slumping forward onto his now orderly desk, lips drawing down in a childlike pout. "I must admit I am rather bored. Truly, you would know my wish?" He turns his head to look at her, frowning. She smiles, nodding her head. "If it pleases you to tell me such." 

Haurchefant smiles. "Very well. I wished for a bit of adventure. Something exciting, perhaps? It has begun to feel so dull. Heretics, Dravanians. Paperwork." Here he glances at her from the corner of his eye, grinning impishly at her expression in response to his words.

"Ah, yes. The dreaded paperwork." She straightens a particularly large stack on his desk, eyebrows arched. Haurchefant chuckles, leaning back in his chair. She blinks, looking up at him as he sits silent for too long. He's staring at her, head tilted pensively. "Tell me, Germanotta. What is your wish?" 

Germanotta looks down at the paper in her hands, feeling bashful. "My wish?" She sets it down on top of another stack, thinking. "I suppose... If I were to wish for anything, it would be to spend another year in my lord's company. No struggles with heretics, or fallen knights. That would be my wish." She looks up, face flushing at the utterly pleased expression on Lord Haurchefant's face. "Ah, could it be? Germanotta... Are you fond of me?" Haurchefant purrs, smiling slyly. 

Germanotta frowns, annoyed. "Was that fondness? Ah, there it goes." Haurchefant pouts, standing from his chair to grab at her arms. "Ah, how cruel! To tell such lies to your lord!" 

Germanotta turns her head away to hide laughing eyes, making a straight face. "I would never lie to Count Edmont." She stifles as smile as Haurchefant lets out cry of outrage. 

"Germanotta, tell the truth! You like me, don't you?"

"No."

"Eeeh!"  
O.o.O

Lord Haurchefant's wish for excitement had been granted. 

With the arrival of the very person sitting across from her, bringing with them the adventure he had so craved. "One more year. One more day. By the fury, one minute would be bliss." 

They look at her with wet eyes, but not a tear falls. Her own eyes ache with unshed tears. 

"I know my wish wil never come to pass again."

She looks up as they lay a hand overtop hers. "Lord Edmont told me that Lord Haurchefant's spirit is with us." Germanotta smiles, nodding her head. "It would be like him to linger, wouldn't it." They both smile, but it is painful. 

Germanotta blinks as the Warrior of Light stands abruptly, rising from her own seated position in response. "Is aught amiss?" 

They shake their head, expression determined. "Come with me. To... To his grave." 

Germanotta stares, mouth slightly parted in surprise. "I have not visited since that first day. You would go with me?" They nod once, curt and to the point. 

Germanotta smiles. "Thank you."

They visit his grave, bearing flowers and Daniffen's Joy at Germanotta's insistence. "It was his favorite." They sit, surrounded by snow and darkness, right next to his grave. 

Germanotta watches the Warrior of Light trace the engraved stone with such longing in their expression, such anguish, that she has to look away. It feels as if she is intruding on a private moment. 

She looks down at the bottle in her hands, popping the cork and pouring a glass. The Warrior of Light blinks, staring down at the glass as she holds it out to them. "Normally, I would pour his glass first. But I think you need this." They stare silently for a moment, before finally accepting. 

She pours two more glasses after, setting one in the snow. "For Lord Haurchefant." She says at the look of askance. They clink glasses, staring down at the lone cup. 

"Happy new year, Lord Haurchefant." They whisper in unison. 

Germanotta blinks as the Warrior of Light turns their head, staring off to the side with furrowed brows. "Is aught amiss?"

They turn back to look at her after a moment, expression pensive. "No, never you mind."

Germanotta nods, but still stares in the direction they had turned to look. She finds nothing out of the ordinary. They clink glasses again, this time sipping slowly. Germanotta chuckles as the Warrior of Light coughs, patting their back gently. "Ah, my apologies. It is rather strong. This bottle is to Lord Haurchefant's tastes." 

It is not the same without him, but tension eases in such good company. I would follow them, Germanotta muses, smiling over the rim of her glass at the Warrior of Light. Were it not for my obligation, I would follow them just as you did, Lord Haurchefant. 

She smiles, pouring more into the Warrior's glass, and laughing at their expression in response. "Ahaha, come now! Lord Haurchefant would despair should we waste it!"

A lone spirit sighs softly, smiling as he watches over them.  
"Happy new year, my friends."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I wanted to write something sort of from Germanotta's Pov. Also, I am sad and miss him very much. It's been a while and I'm still not ok, haha. Anyways.... Have a happy new year! :D


End file.
